Heat-convertible products attained by reacting amino-group containing compounds with aldehydes have been known for a number of years. Resins obtained by curing such reaction products possess an excellent combination of physical properties and are widely used in glues, in molding compounds, as finishes for paper and textiles and as surface coatings. The resins can be used per se or they can be further modified before curing by alkylation with an alcohol to provide for solubility and compatibility. The resins may also be modified before curing by mixing the resin with other materials capable of co-reacting with the resin, such compounds contain hydroxyl or carboxyl groups. This invention broadly is concerned with amino resins which are suitable for all conventional purposes.
Reissue Patent Re. 30,142 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,812 both issued to LeSuer relate to additives for lubricating compositions prepared by the reaction of a phosphorus acid and a sulfur-containing compound with an ethylenically unsaturated double bond.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,152 issued to Solomon relates to water-repellent compositions prepared by a combination of a polysiloxane, and aminoplast resin and a curing agent wherein the curing agent is a metallic salt selected from a class consisting of inorganic or organometallic salts capable of effecting curing of the organopolysiloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,968 issued to Akivama relates to a faster cure of a urea-formaldehyde resin obtained by using a latent catalyst which is a mixture of a triester of phosphoric acid and an activator selected from the group consisting of trialkylphosphites.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,478 issued to Gallacher relates to amino resins which are catalyzed by the use of a high molecular weight polyalkylaromatic polysulfonic acid such as dinonylnaphthalene disulfonic acid or didodecylnaphthalene disulfonic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,830 issued to Gallacher relates to amino resins prepared by the catalyst of a high molecular weight polyalkylaromatic polysulfonic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,323 issued to Chattha relates to fast curing, high solids coating compositions consisting of a bifunctional polymer bearing hydroxy functionality together with a hydroxy functional acrylic organo phosphate reactive catalyst and optionally a hydroxy functional additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,126 issued to Ouinn relates to aminoplast compositions and catalysts for curing the same. The catalyst is at least one organo substituted thiophosphoric, thiophosphonic or thiophosphinic acid or salt thereof.
A paper entitled "Effect of Catalyst Structure On The Properties of Coatings Crosslinked With Hexa(methoxYmethyl)melamine", by Calbo, Journal of Coatings Technology, Volume 52, No. 660, January 1980, pages 75-83, relates to a study of the effects of dinonylnaphthalene disulfonic acid and para toluene sulfonic acid for controlling self condensation of hexa(methoxymethyl)melamine.
A paper entitled "Crosslinking Chemistry And Network Structure In Organic Coatings. II. Effect Of Catalysts On Cure Of Melamine Formaldehyde/Acrylic Copolymer Films", by D. R. Bauer and R. A. Dickie, Journal of Polymer Science: Polymer Physics Edition, Volume 18, pages 2015-2025 (1980), relates to the effects of four different acid catalysts on the curing of a melamine formaldehyde/acrylic copolymer film. The four acids investigated are p-toluene sulfonic acid, monobutyl maleate, butyl phosphate and a hydroxy phosphate ester.
Different catalysts affect cure rates as evidenced by the articles and studies performed in the art already. Minor changes in chemical structure can have effects on curing rates of resins which would lead to commercially significant effects.